


Unchained Reaction

by jennyaxe



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyaxe/pseuds/jennyaxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting: After "Chain Reaction", S4</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unchained Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: After "Chain Reaction", S4

"So, how was Maybourne?" Daniel handed Jack a beer and sat down beside him.  
"Oh, same old, same old."  
"Still hitting on you?"  
"Like there's no tomorrow. You should have seen him in Kinsey's office. He has _no_ self control around guns."  
"It's been a while since he got arrested. Maybe they don't let the prisoners have guns where he's been."  
"The guards have guns. Which I completely understand. I'd want one if I was guarding Maybourne."  
"Jack, you _always_ want a gun."  
"When I'm around Maybourne. Always _when I'm around Maybourne_ , Daniel."  
"It's nice to know he appreciates it."  



End file.
